Arigatou
by FairyLucyka
Summary: Aku tak akan melepaskan tanganmu. Tak akan, Hinata. Drabble pendek peringatan munculnya NaruHina di Naruto chap 615 :D Dedicated for NaruHina lover :3 Mind to RnR?


_Aku tak akan melepaskan tanganmu. Tak akan pernah, Hinata._

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Light drabble of NaruHina pair**

**Warning : short fic, some typo, Canon**

**Naruto POV**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading **

"Ayo kita hadapi bersama, Naruto-_kun._"

Kata-kata yang membawaku kembali ke daratan. Setelah sebelumnya aku berpikiran menerawang entah ke mana. Kata-kata yang menmbawa kembali kesadaranku sepenuhnya.

"Selalu jalan ke depan dan tak pernah menarik kata-katanya. Itu juga jalan ninjaku."

Kata-kata yang sering kali kuucapkan dengan percaya diri, sekarang kau katakan di hadapanku. Aku memandangi sosok gadis yang tengah menjulurkan tangannya ke arahku dan menatapku dengan pandangan yakin.

**Hyuuga Hinata**.

Gadis keturunan keluarga Hyuuga kini terduduk berhadapan denganku, dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat memerah setelah kejadian menyakitkan yang baru saja terjadi.

Kejadian menyakitkan? Ya, menyakitkan. Karena baru saja aku kehilangan temanku, teman yang berharga.

Hyuuga Neji. Yang dengan beraninya melindungi Hinata yang tengah berusaha melindungi diriku dari serangan Juubi. Ia menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng bagi kami berdua. Menjadikannya sasaran empuk bagi tonggak-tonggak yang dimuntahkan oleh Juubi.

Aku yang menyadari hal itu, terkesiap. Kata-kata yang ia katakan padaku sebelum ajalnya menjemput terngiang di kepalaku, hingga Obito menyadarkan diriku dari pikiranku.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan membiarkan temanmu terbunuh oleh kami?" ucapnya. "Lalu, lihatlah sekelilingmu!"

Aku memutar kepalaku, melihat ke sekelilingku. "Coba katakan sekali lagi," ujarnya.

Terlihat sejumlah tubuh shinobi yang tertancap oleh tonggak-tonggak muntahan Juubi di arena pertempuran. Dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

"Katakan sekali lagi!" perintah Obito. "Rasakan bagaimana teman-temanmu menjadi dingin dan sadari kematian mereka!"

Aku membelalakkan mataku lebar. Menyadari keadaan sekelilingku, melihat keadaan Neji yang telah terbujur kaku di sampingku. Otakku mencerna setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan Obito.

"Hal ini akan terus berlanjut. Kata-kata dan prinsip bodohmu tidak akan pernah terbukti," ucapnya dengan arogan, "Hal inilah yang akan terjadi ketika kau mengatakan tentang harapan dan tujuanmu. Ini adalah realita."

Keringat dingin menjalari kedua pelipis dan keningku, mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Obito.

"Naruto, apa yang kau punya di dunia real ini? Kau tak mempunyai ayah dan ibu. Gurumu, Jiraiya telah mati. Selama kau teteap melawan, teman-temanmu akan gugur satu persatu. Dan kau telah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kesepian!" ujarnya. "Tak ada yang diperlukan di dunia real ini. Kemarilah, Naruto!"

Aku terlalu kalut untuk berpikir panjang. Apa yang ia katakan semuanya ada benarnya. Aku telah mengetahuinya sejak awal. Jika perang ini terus menerus, tak ada harapan bahwa teman-temanku akan selamat. Namun aku juga tak mau dengan mudah menuruti apa yang ia katakan.

Tapi, melihat kenyataannya, kata-kata yang ia ucapkan adalah benar. Aku tak mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan. Pikiranku terlalu kabur akibat kematian para shinobi itu, demi melindungiku. Aku tertunduk lemas. Tubuhku terasa kaku. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan.

_Plak._

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajahku. Menyadarkanku dari kabut pikiranku. Di hadapanku terlihat Hinata yang tengah berusaha menahan tangisnya. Tangannya—yang menamparku—tetap di pipiku. Kedua tangannya mengusap pelan wajahku. Ia menatapku dengan tajam.

"Kau mengerti apa yang Neji _Nii-san_ katakan tadi? Bahwa hidupmu bukanlah milikmu sendiri," ujarnya dengan lembut. "Kata-kata dan rasa percaya dirimu bahwa kau tak akan membiarkan teman-teman meninggal, bukanlah sebuah kebohongan."

Aku terkesiap dengan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Kata-katamu lah yang menggerakkan Neji _Nii-san_. Semua orang yang menjaga kata-katamu adalah teman seperjuangan juga. Jika semua orang meyerah dengan kata-kata itu, maka pengorbanan Neji _Nii-san_ akan sia-sia."Iris _indigo_-nya menatapku dengan yakin.

"Ayo kita hadapi bersama, Naruto-_kun_."

Kata-katanya membuatku teringat dengan ucapan Neji sebelumnya.

"_**Naruto, Hinata-sama telah siap mati demi dirimu. Jadi, hidupmu bukanlah milikmu saja."**_

Ucapan yang gadis itu ucapkan menyadarkan posisi diriku saat ini. Hidupku sekarang ini bukanlah hanya milikku saja. Juga bukanlah hanya milik Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan.

Namun juga semua orang.

Aku merasakan telapak tangannya yang ia letakkan di wajahku gemetar. Tatapan matanya tak berubah. Walau secara tersirat aku dapat melihat kesedihan masih terpancar dari iris indigo-nya.

Aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku, dan menangkupkan telapak tangan Hinata. **Hangat.** Tangannya terasa begitu hangat di bawah tanganku.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, melihat apa yang kulakukan. Pandangannya menunjukkan rasa bingung.

Hidupku bukanlah hanya milikku, ataupun kedua orang tuaku. Namun juga milik semua orang yang telah membantuku. Dan terutama...

Aku meletakkan sebelah tanganku ke atas lututku dan bangkit dari posisi dudukku. Tanganku yang lain menggenggam tangan Hinata, yang sedari tadi berada di dalam genggamanku, mengajaknya berdiri bersamaku. "Hinata, _**arigatou**_."

Hidupku bukanlah hanya satu saja! ucapku dalam hati.

Kueratkan genggamanku. "Terima kasih karena kau tetap berada di sampingku," ucapku. Hinata mengangguk kecil, menanggapi perkataanku.

Aku menatap Neji yang terbaring di samping, mengucapkan terima kasih. Karena berkat dirinya, aku mengerti keberadaan hidupku sendiri.

Hidupku yang tak lagi hanya untuk diriku, namun juga untuk sosok gadis di sampingku. Yang dengan setia menungguiku. Memberikan semangat untukku.

Kueratkan lagi genggaman tanganku. Kutolehkan kepalaku sedikit ke arah Hinata. Terlihat dengan jelas tatapan matanya yang mantap.

"Ayo, Hinata!" teriakku.

"Ya!" balasnya.

Aku tak akan melepaskan tanganmu, Hinata. Tak akan.

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

* * *

**Author Note** :

Drabble pendek yang amat pendek untuk memperingati munculnya Naruto chap 615 yang penuh dengan NaruHina 8D *nari" geol* /plak Okay, jujur pas baca Fai-chii langsung jingkrak-jingkrak ga karuan, gara-gara NaruHina #truestory

Dan ide fic ini langsung muncul ketika selesai bacanya. Apalagi setelah lihat si Naruto genggam tangan Hinata (Kyaaaaa~~ XD), langsung kebayang ficnya hehe

Namun, karena ini dikerjainnya cuma 1 jam, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada yang janggal, aneh, terlalu _mbulet_, dkknya. Fai-chii hanya menuangkan ide secara spontan, jadi ga ngecek ulang #plak

But, after all, this fic was dedicated for everyone that love NaruHina pairing 8D~ dan mungkin bisa dihitung sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Hinata hihi

Akhir kata,

Mind to RnR? :D (review sangat membantu perkembangan Fai-chii :D)


End file.
